NerunappedKidnapped
by OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: Her classmates told her that she would be fine. That she would survive if she got kidnapped. That she'd be the same person. Then she is kidnapped. NeruXDell
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the table my phone in front of my face fingers flying over the keys. The plain white cafeteria was packed and all I could smell was Miku's disgusting leek soup.

"Neru are you even listening to me?"

It's that annoying 'princess' Miku again. I look up to see her leaning across the table to get my attention, of course. Beside her the freakily identical twins were chatting animatedly.

"No. Was I supposed to? And you two," I pointed to the twins, "Are you like freaks of nature or something? Aren't twins only identical when they're of the same sex?" I heard goody two shoes Luka suck in a breath like she was going to start giving me a long ranting speech about how I should be nicer, like I care. I held up a hand but kept my attention on Rin and Len. "Don't even _think_ about it. So you two got anything to say for yourselves?"

Rin tossed her short blond hair and scowled at me so of course I gave her a look right back. It was Len who spoke though. "Of course were not freaks of nature!" Rin had tried to climb over the table and hit me but Len, like some shota ninja, grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Then what's your explanation?" I jerked my chin at him just as Kaito the perv/pedo walked over to our table carrying a tray of, of course, ice cream tubs. I looked him up and down and inquired, "Why the hell aren't you fat yet?"

"I-I-I don't know?" he asked his answer like he needed it to be approved.

"You're an idiot you know that? A huge freakin' pervy pedo idiot." At that moment other people came and sat down; Gakupo and Gumi siblings, ugh, and Meiko and Haku, the drunks. I turn to the former. "How are your hang overs?" I smirk knowing full well that they had a drinking contest, in the middle of the week. They glare; my smirk gets bigger. Then Miku turns the attention back to herself.

"As I was telling you earlier, Neru, I have a concert this Friday… And you don't! Ha!" Then she _squealed_!

"So are you gonna sing 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'? Imagine if you did disappear! We'd all be _sooooo_ worried about you! I know I would go out looking for you, princess." My voice is dripping with sarcasm but from the look on her face you can tell that she didn't understand. A giggle escaped my lips. Shocked, that I had actually giggled, I stood, not for any real effect though. I'm not that much taller when I stand opposed to sitting, one of the things I hate most about myself.

Just as I started walking toward the door of the cafeteria Miku calls out to me, "We wouldn't worry if you disappeared or got kidnapped Neru-chan you'd be fine! You'd be outta there in minutes totally okay!"

I turned around and saw them all nodding: Luka the least enthusiastic, while Rin looked like her head would fall of any minute she was moving it so fast. She seemed to be mouthing 'I hope you disappear.' at me so I flipped her the bird. I stalked out of the lunch room and toward my full locker; I still had two classes and another period of home room at the end of the day 'cause my school is messed. Also we had only one door, in front of the office so I couldn't sneak out.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before heading to the wash room. I went to the handicap stall and put the paper against graffitied wall; the pen was poised over it. I wrote I had a major dentist appointment in forty five minutes that I had to walk to. I forged my mother's writing and signature perfectly.

I walked out of the stall and mad a beeline to the office and the door. The office was more like a large cubby with a few desks then a workplace but all I ever did there was drop of fake notes and get detentions for my trolling and spamming the other students and teachers.

I walked in and put my note on the secretary's desk; he looked at it with a bored expression and waved me out. I opened the front door and walked out the air that hit me was warm but the sky was turning gray. As I strode toward my house a large fat drop of water landed on my head; another hit the sidewalk and another on the grass. It was raining and that wasn't a bad thing. I was enjoying it so much I didn't hear their footsteps behind me. I wish I had.

I felt a large hand go around my waist and another going over my mouth. I was about to bite the one on my mouth when it moved as did the one around my waist; they now held my arms behind me. A voice growled in my ear but I couldn't really hear it over the loud pounding of my heart.

Was this really happening? Only fifteen minutes ago I had joked about this happening to Miku and now it was me being kidnapped, like they had predicted. Now another pair of hands stretched a cloth along my mouth and nose; it smelled sweet and it made me dizzy. I knew I was about to pass out and before I did I caught sight of a blue haired guy grabbing my feet… he looked a lot like… Kaito?...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So…. Yesterday I uploaded chapter one sans A/N OR disclaimer so I'm very sorry for that. Anyways I figured I better tell y'all of where this idea came from. SO I got the idea of one of the Vocaloids being kidnapped so I was like why not Neru? I could have a kinda good summary and all that and cause of my friends (and now my) love for NeruXDell I was like let's make it NeruXDell! Since then the ideas gotten better! I do very long A/Ns don't I? I should probably shut up but I have one more thing to say! SHOTA NINJA! Sylvester Soup signing out! Peace!_

_DISCLAIMER: I should just buy all rights to Vocaloid so I don't have to do this. But that hasn't happened yet and it probably won't happen so… I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!_

I woke up with my head on a pillow and when I sat up I realized that I was covered in blankets… Hadn't I just been kidnapped? There was something wrong with this picture; when you were kidnapped weren't you supposed to wake up on like concrete? I saw a guy standing off in a corner of this dingy little room, smoking a cigarette. I stood up, thankful my clothes showed minimal signs of anything that could have happened and that they were still on. I walked over to him, his back was angled so it was slightly turned away from me, and tried to pull his white/silver hair. I was too short.

He turned around and looked at me. Then he blew smoke in my face. I hacked and coughed for a minute while he waited quietly for me to finish. When I was done he put a hand on my back and pushed/helped me to the bed. I sat down and he stood in front of me. I strained my neck trying to look up at him. He noticed but didn't move.

"What do you want with me and who are you." I demanded. "And was that Kaito with you earlier?"

"One question at a time Miss Neru. I am Honne Dell but you can call me Dell." He smirked and hooked the side of his finger under my chin and tilted it up. I started to blush. His smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. He was now hunched over so that his face was above and inches from mine. I could smell his cigarette and see every flaw on his face. If he closed those inches his lips would be on mine…

No. I pulled my face off of his fingers and backed up so I was as far back on the bed as I could be. He didn't move other than to use the fingers that had been on my chin to take the cigarette out of his mouth. "You only answered one of my questions." I stated, my voice shaking. God what was happening to me?

"Well Kaito is my bud so ya, it was him and as for the other one, I can't tell you that. Now why are you running away from me?" He stubbed the cigarette on the wooden bed frame, and then he started to come toward me again, only this time he didn't stop. He put his lips on mine with pressure. I was surprised and my eyes widened. I tensed but didn't move. Then I felt his lips smirk over mine and my eyes slid closed. I didn't resist as he pressed a hand into my back, only slid my arms around his neck. He pulled away and said "Now answer my question." I could still feel his lips over mine and it made me feel all fluttery. Again I ask, What In The World Is Happening To Me?

My arms were still around his neck but his hands were on either side of me. Thinking that gave me worse butterflies. "Qu-qu-question? What question?" he rolled his eyes and stood up, straining the circle of my arms.

"The question I asked you earlier, idiot? I asked you why you were running away. From me." He clarified. I thought back to before he kissed me. Yes he had asked me. I widened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you mean I was running away? It seems like you're the one running away to me." I copied his smirk and grabbed his shirt. He looked at my hand for a second then carefully unhinged my fingers from his shirt. Then he laced his through mine. His hand was large, warm and rough, like he worked a lot. Maybe he did. I wouldn't know.

"Okay then Miss Neru if you want to be like that, then where were we?" He looked down at me his eyes daring me to tell him what we had been doing before. So I didn't. Instead I wrapped my hand that wasn't in his in his shirt and pulled his face down to mine. I closed my eyes and slid my arms back around his neck. His hand pressed into my back once more and his lips met mine. I felt a jolt, like electricity make its way through my body. It was nice. I smiled and he did too. Then he used his mouth to manoeuvre mine open. I heard the door open as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Dell, you in here? I've checked every whe- Oh my god!" Haku screeched and ran out of the room as Dell broke away from me. He looked at me with sad eyes and told me he had to go explain to her. He also told me to get up.

"You might as well come with me." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him as he walked through the door after Haku, who I assumed was his sister. At least I hoped that was the reason he lived in the same house as her…

I looked around the house as he led me to a set of small dirty spiral stairs. He tugged on my hand. "Hurry up or you're staying in that room." He jerked his thumb back at the room that we had come from. I sped up but didn't stop looking around the small house. Most of what was in it was made of wood or plastic and looked cheap, it was nice. All the other kids at the school had huge mansions all to themselves. This place was comforting and homey.

We got down the stairs and he dropped my hand. Then he motioned me toward one of the mismatched chairs in the center of the room around a plastic coffee table. I sat facing Haku and… Meiko? What was she doing here? Then I saw they both had open bottles of sake in their hands. Dell sat down in the far corner on a small loveseat, the only non-wood chair in the room.

"So Dell, did you have fun today?" Haku whispered. She had no stutter so either she was more comfortable when she was at home and talking to Dell then she normally was, or she was drunk. I looked at her and saw lots of resemblances between her and Dell; they had the same red eyes and silver hair. Their faces were also about the same shape. But wasn't Haku's last name Yowane? Maybe they had different fathers. That was probably it.

Meiko giggled drunkenly. "Ya thath wash a nish lookin time you wash havin there…" She slurred.

"If you guys puke again you have to clean it up." Dell glared at them in a way that made me think that had happened before and he was on cleaning duty then.

"I've got a question." I announced. They all turned to look at me. "Why am I here? He wouldn't tell me."

"Miku wanted to prank you to get back at you for teasing all of us." Haku whispered, obviously not as drunk as Meiko. "So Dell and Kaito staged a kidnapping and you would still be 'kidnapped' if he hadn't ruined it." Her voice was mostly clear and you could only hear it if you listened carefully.

"Why don't you go back upstairs? We'll talk later." Dell suggested and got up to start walking toward me.

I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. "No." He was in front of me now and I glared at him with a Rin glare that sent chills down anyone's spine. He held my gaze for five seconds before giving up. Score one for me; zero for him.

He sat back down on his loveseat and things went silent. A very awkward kind of silence that you want to break but can't. I watched Haku and Meiko drink their way through their bottles of Sake. I stood up. "I changed my mind I'm leaving, straight up and first door on the left, right?" It would at least be quieter and maybe I could escape if I went back up there…. Dell nodded tightly and I left toward the stairs. I heard him scold Haku for telling me the plan as I walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The room I was in was small. There was a slight window above the bed that I hadn't noticed, a tiny wardrobe with only my bag in it and the bed. There was also a minute murky mirror by the wardrobe that I had to wipe my hand over so I could see anything. The window was also dirty but I could at least see through it. In fact that window was just big enough for me to fit through if I opened it. The problem was that it was about twenty feet above the ground. Crap.

That left one option. Wait. That wasn't what I wanted to do. If only I could just leave. I guess I could if I snuck out the front door. Another problem. I had no idea where that was. God this sucked. I flopped down on the bed and just about choked on the dust that came out of the mattress. I hacked and coughed for a minute; when I stopped I realized I was still in my school uniform.

I went back to the wardrobe and grabbed my bag. Inside I had a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hair brush. That would work. I took my skirt and shorts off then slipped on the jeans. . I un-buttoned my shirt and took off my tie. I threw the tie near my skirt and pulled my arms out of my shirt; I chucked that on the pile too. Then someone knocked on the door and it opened.

"Neru you're getting a tour of this place now." Dell stuck his head in and stared-I was glad only my head was turned toward the door, my back wasn't that private. I crossed my arms over my chest, even though I had a bra, and twirled to glare at him. Though I didn't have much to cover up, I still felt better doing it.

"Out. Get the hell out." My voice was shaking, not sure why, and it ruined any effect it could have had. Sigh. He pulled his head out and jerked the door closed quickly. Odd from the way he had been staring at me.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and headed to the door. When I opened it he stood there, looking down the hall. "Haku is going to show you around now," he said as he walked into one of the four rooms upstairs. There was silence for about a minute; I picked at a few hangnails on my fingers, bored. Then Dell came out followed by Haku; the latter stumble-walked toward where I stood as the former strode into another room.

"Up h-here we have a g-guest room, t-the one behind you, and m-my bedroom and Dell's. T-that is the bathroom." She pointed behind her at the door across from me as she turned to walk down the stairs. I followed her down, taking in the pictures in cheap frames. One showed Dell, a toddler with a young woman. Another photo depicted Haku, probably about six, Dell, looking about ten, with the woman, who now looked older and very tired. A few pictures later, she disappeared from the shots and a picture later there were no more, even though the staircase and shelf continued. I mentally noted to ask one of them about it later. We reached the edge of the stairway and stepped into the "living room" I had been I had been in before. I noted two new things. One, Meiko was sprawled on the floor fast asleep and secondly, two doors that I had missed before, one just off the living room, the other placed behind me.

"T-this is t-the l-living room. T-through that d-door is the k-kitchen and another bathroom. B-behind you is the f-front door." Haku's whispers were probably a good thing at this point, because I did not want to deal with a tired, possibly hung over or still drunk, Meiko.

"Are you _ever _going to stop stuttering?" I hissed sharply at her, honestly wondering. Haku's eyes widened, before she stalked, insulted, into the kitchen. I turned and wandered back up the stairs. Dell was waiting at the top.

"Where's Haku?" he asked, his voice sounding strained, "I need to talk to her."

"She's in the kitchen, doing god knows what." I rolled my eyes and walked past him towards the room I'd been sentenced to. I looked back to see him standing in the same place as I had left him, watching me go. "Keeping me here isn't going to change me you know, but don't tell that to Miku. She'd be convinced it could happen somehow, make me stay here longer, and then we'd all be screwed and grumpy. I bet you want me out of here as bad as I want to be out of here." Not even waiting for a response I headed into the guest room, flopped down on the bed, and after choking on the dust for a minute, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! It's been a year. I hope I forgive myself… any ways… Final chapter! I'm sorry for any inconstancies, I wrote it over three days in three separate months. So I hope you enjoy! Also, check out the poll on my author's page. In would love your input. Bye lovelies. I hope you enjoy!**

**-NotEverQuiteRight**

I awoke the next morning feeling like my head was falling into a dozen little pieces. Resisting the urge to scream, I bite down hard on my tongue tasting copper. As the blood fills my mouth I try sitting up hoping it will I will better being remotely upright. Boy, am I wrong. I clutch my hands to my head in an attempt to keep my head in one piece.  
>Somehow, I end up downstairs even though I don't remember getting up. I stumble into the tiny kitchen, and a person's back. He turns around to see me, hunched over; clutching my head like it's my lifeline... Which, in a way, it sort of is...<p>

"Well, darling, you look absolutely wonderful this morning." Dell mutters sarcastically looking me over.  
>As much as it hurts and as much as I hate to ask him, I say, "You wouldn't happen to have any ibuprofen of any sort a glass I can put water in do you?" I presume he nods as I see his feet walk over to a cupboard and heard it open. I crumple to the floor as water splashes into the glass.<p>

I'm lying on my side in a fetal position when I feel a hand rubbing my back. He pulls my hand away from my head and puts the pills inside it. Then, after putting the water down, he pulls me upright onto his lap and back into his chest. Resting his head lightly on top of my pounding one, he picks the glass back up and hands it to me. I take it and pop the pills into my mouth, using the water to wash them down. I feel them slide down my throat as Dell wraps his arms around my waist.

"You really should go back to bed." He says, turning me around in his lap. I nod slightly, careful not to hurt my head. I wrap my legs around his waist and, as he puts his arms around my middle, I wrap mine around his neck. He stands up slowly, balancing with the added weight. Then he turns toward the door and walks to the stairs. I've got my head tucked into the crook of his neck, as he opens the door at the bottom of the stair way. As he walks up the stairs, the world starts to go dark and I fall asleep.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX

I wake again that day, but this time my problem is different. The headache is gone, and my hair feels… funny. I stand up and walk to the grimy mirror. There I am surprised to find my hair, which normally, doesn't tangle too much, is a rat's nest of knots, all vying to be the worst. After walking over to the wardrobe and grabbing the hair brush I sit on the bed and start in on my hair.

As I work the brush through it, I think about what happened this morning. Dell hadn't even seemed mad about what I'd said yesterday. It was strange. If that would have been me, I would never have forgiven the stupid brat. They'd learn to avoid me, and would only come near me to egg and or TP my house. That's it. I'd never get over it in twelve hours… Then again, maybe he wasn't over it. It's possible that he just helped me because I was in pain, and that made him get over it… Whatever, I'm not going to dwell on it.

I finally finish getting all the knots out and I go on a search for my elastic. I find it and twist my hair into it in a ponytail at the back of my head. Now that it was out of my face, out of my way and not obnoxiously snarled, I could head downstairs.

I open the door to find Dell leaning against the door frame, blocking any hope of exit. He swings his body around and blocks the whole doorway so I am forced to back up. "So," he says walking into my room as I back pedal to make room for him, "We're feeling better now, huh?"

I nod and say, "I was just about to go down stairs…"

"And _I_ want to prepare you for what is down there."

I look at him confused, and he shakes his head at my facial expression. He comes closer, backing me into the wall and framing me in with his arms. "You know, you look cute when you're confused." His voice has become silky and seductive and I know he's about to kiss me. I don't let on to this fact though, as I turn my face up to his and stare at him in confusion. He grins, and brings his lips down on mine hungrily. He slid one hand down the wall until it was even with my waist. Then, he wrapped one hand around my waist, as the other pulled the ponytail out of my hair. I bring my hands up to his neck and let them fold around his neck. I hear my hair elastic fall to the floor as he pulls me closer. It feels amazing to be pressed up against him like this, so I run one hand down his body to his stomach, flat and washboard like. I don't even have time to wonder what he does to make it like that when I hear a shrill, annoying voice whine from the top of the stairs.

"Dellllllllll, I thought you were getting Neru! Where are you? She's not that uncooperative!" Miku's voice carried throughout the upstairs of the small house. Dell pulled away from me and yelled, "We're almost there! Go back downstairs!" He sighs, shakes his head and turns back to see me laughing my face off. He looks at me like 'What the hell is so funny?' and I have to laugh even harder.

Finally I pull myself together and say "You had to warn me about her? HER? Like I don't know how to deal with her!" I turn and walk out of the room, leaving him to stare after me.

I'm half way down the stairs when he catches up to me. "I know you know how to deal with her… She's just… Weird today, I guess." He sounded sincere, but Miku was always weird; considering her weird would be like saying she was normal… Which I could also handle.

I stopped and he smacked into my back. I turned and asked "Weird how?"

"Just weird. Not normal, whether it is for her or anyone else."

"Really… Hmm… I guess I get to learn how to handle a whole new side of Miku." With that I continued my walk down the stairs and fling open the door at the bottom. I step into the living room with a whoosh of hair trailing behind me. I'd forgotten the elastic. "I'm here. What do you want?"

I barely had to finish my sentence before the air was knocked out of me. My feet were lifted off of the floor and I got blue hair in my eyes and mouth. "I'm here to take you home Neru!"

I coughed the hair out of my mouth before responding. "Ummm… Okay." What else was I supposed to say? "Sure."

She releases me then and steps back, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'll go get your stuff!" she squeals, and bounds off.

"Well," I say, looking over to Dell, where he was standing beside me.

He looked back at me and answered, jokingly, "Well."

A silence ensued, one that was much more than awkward. It was tense, unforgiving, full of things we both wanted to say but couldn't. The thing that finally broke it nearly fell down the stairs with my stuff, and continued to sprint in between us. She beamed, and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door giggling the whole time like this was the most fun she had ever had. As I was being dragged away, I said to Dell, "Well… Bye." He smirked and nodded his head just before he closed the door behind us.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX

I turn on the T.V. as I plop down onto the couch, happy to be home from school. I'd been back for nearly a month and the novelty of seeing my friends had worn off after about a day. Then Miku got annoying, the twins got creepy, and Kaito got pervy. Just like always. I sighed, and the news came on, with a breaking news story. I was about to flip the channel when a picture popped up next to the anchor's face.

"A man, searched for by the police after a CCTV camera attached to a local high school caught footage of him kidnapping a student, is finally caught. He is sentenced to a large amount of yet undecided jail time for several charges." The television droned. I was hardly paying attention to the words. I was staring at the man in the picture.

Dell.


End file.
